Der Weg des Raubtiers
Übersicht (Part 3) „Wer ist da?“ Der Mann wirbelte zitternd herum, er hörte Geräusche, spürte Luftzüge, und doch war nie etwas zu sehen, wenn er sich umdrehte. „Hallo?“ Seine Stimme wurde immer dünner und verzweifelter, es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, seit er den Wald betreten hatte, trotzdem war es immer noch Nacht. Jede Sekunde schien sich seine Paranoia zu steigern, er hatte das Gefühl, als würde das Geräusch seines eigenen Herzschlags im ganzen Wald widerhallen. „Verdammt, es reicht!“ murmelte er und begann zu rennen. Er rannte wie ein Besessener, schneller und schneller und noch schneller. Er spürte, wie Wärme zu schmerzhaftem Brennen wurde, wie Atmen zu Husten wurde und schließlich ins Pfeifen überging, und wie er schließlich erschöpft und keuchend auf die Knie fiel, ohne einen Ausgang gefunden zu haben. Ihm war klar, dass er diese Ängste nur litt, weil er sie sich selbst zufügte. Was sollte es schon Gefährliches im Wald geben? Bären? Wölfe? Die waren gefährlich, aber davor hatte der Mann keine Angst, nur all diese Geräusche lösten sie aus. Das war ja auch das Seltsame an Angst, das Heulen der Wölfe verursachte mehr davon als die Wölfe selbst. Der Mann machte sich selbst neuen Mut und stand auf; wenn er ruhig blieb, würde er mit Sicherheit einen Ausweg finden, also drehte er sich um. Seine Beine versagten sofort wieder und er fiel auf die Knie. Das Mondlicht war blass und gedämpft, doch es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig Licht notwendig ist, um etwas zu zeigen, was ein Mensch nicht sehen will. Was da langsam auf ihn zukroch, war kein Mensch, und dass das ein Tier war, bezweifelte der Mann. Es war mehr oder weniger humanoid, jedoch war es vollkommen weiß, hatte riesige Augen, und seine Hände… es hatte Scherenhände. Klingen statt Fingern. Der Mann wollte aufstehen, doch es war ihm nicht möglich. Er konnte es gerade so bewerkstelligen, auf den Rücken zu fallen und rückwärts zu kriechen. Das Wesen kam jedoch beständig auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu. Was konnte das sein? Eine Art Affe? Nein, es hatte keine Haare, wirklich gar keine. Wenn dieses Wesen erforscht und katalogisiert wäre, wenn es Bestätigung gäbe, dass diese Kreatur ein Tier, ein Erzeugnis der Natur wäre, dann wäre die Angst des Mannes um ein Vielfaches kleiner gewesen. „Verdammt, was bist du?“ fragte der Mann, als das Wesen ihm nun fast zum Greifen nahe war. „Ich…bin der Rake!“ Das Wesen hatte geantwortet. „Haa! Haa….!“ Der Mann gab laute Atemgeräusche von sich, die allmählich in Schreie übergingen. Wieso konnte dieses Wesen antworten? Was bei allem, was böse ist, war der Rake? Der Rake beugte sich nun langsam über sein schreiendes Opfer. Er begann damit, seine Klauen in dessen Bauch zu rammen, und es folgte nun ein Gemisch aus Lauten. Aus spritzendem Blut, knackenden Knochen, Angst- und Schmerzensschreien, als sich die Krallen des Rake immer weiter hoch bis zur Halsschlagader des Mannes arbeiteten. Erst als diese durchtrennt war, wurde es still. Der Rake war zufrieden. Sehr zufrieden, er musste lauthals lachen. Nicht nur, dass dieser Mensch ein köstliches Mahl abgeben würde, er hatte ihn auch köstlich amüsiert. Wie oft hatte man ihn schon gefragt, was zum Teufel er sei? Wie oft hatte er immer mit demselben Satz geantwortet? Es wurde niemals langweilig, wie die Menschen beinahe wahnsinnig wurden, wenn er antwortete. Amüsant, wie niemand damit rechnete, immerhin waren ihm so viele zum Opfer gefallen. Er erinnerte sich an das Pärchen, das füreinander gestorben wäre, er hatte die beiden scheibchenweise verschlungen, an das kleine Mädchen, das ihn um Gnade angefleht hatte, als er dabei war, ihr die Beine abzuschneiden, an den Mann, den er beinahe durch eine ganze Stadt gejagt hatte, bis er ihn endlich in einem Hotelzimmer zerfleischte, sollte er dafür Reue empfinden? Nein! Sicherlich nicht, letztendlich war der Mensch keinen Deut besser. Er jagte, fing, beraubte diejenigen der Freiheit, die schwächer und weniger intelligent waren als er, ließ sie unter grausamen Bedingungen für sich leiden und schließlich tötete auch er. Mit seiner gespielten Moral wollte er das bloß verdecken. Und all dieses Entsetzten, wenn ein Mensch ihn, den Rake, traf, beruhte im Prinzip nur auf der Erkenntnis, dass der Mensch nicht an der Spitze der Nahrungskette steht. Der Rake stand weit über dem Menschen und so würde er sie weiter ängstigen, jagen, quälen, töten. Das war der Weg des Raubtiers. „Fragst du dich nicht auch manchmal, wo diese Typen eigentlich immer herkommen?“ Eine Stimme hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass ein Mensch einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. „Ich meine, warum geht man mitten in der Nacht in den Wald? Und wenn es einen triftigen Grund gibt, warum geht man dann so tief hinein, dass man jemanden wie den Rake treffen kann?“ Der Mensch kam näher, es schien sich um ein jüngeres Exemplar zu handeln, einen Jungen von… der Rake konnte das Alter von Menschen noch nie einschätzen, auffällig an ihm waren seine dunklen Augenringe. Das weiße Wesen antwortete nicht, es musterte nur diesen sanft lächelnden Jungen vor sich. Wieso könnte ein Mensch ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen? War dieser Junge vielleicht ein Selbstmordkandidat? Jemand, der zu ihm kam, um sich töten zu lassen, weil er dachte, größeres Leid als das Leben könne selbst der Rake ihm nicht bereiten? Das war ein seltenes, aber großartiges Vergnügen, die Kreatur würde ihn diese Entscheidung schwerstens bereuen lassen, er würde ihm echtes Leid zeigen, bevor er seinem erbärmlichen Leben ein Ende setzte. Mit einem vorfreudigem Lächeln sprang er auf ihn zu. Der Junge konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Bewegungen der Bestie, denn er hatte trotz allem ein flaues Gefühl. Der Rake wiederum spannte seine Muskeln an. Er plante, die Beine des Jungen aus seinem Sprung heraus zu durchbohren und ihn so fluchtunfähig zu machen, doch als er zur Landung ansetzte und mit seinen Klauen nach dem Jungen stach, wich dieser mit einer geschickten Drehung aus. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und nahm eine Kampfhaltung ein. Das war ein schneller Mensch. Der Rake hatte es nur selten erlebt, dass ein Mensch seinen Angriffen ausweichen konnte, er fragte sich allerdings, warum er überhaupt ausgewichen war, offensichtlich war der Junge doch kein Selbstmordkandidat. Er beschloss jedoch, dass diese Gedanken verschwendete Zeit waren, und so ging er auf den Jungen zu und hieb mit seinen Krallen nach ihm. Der Junge ging ins Hohlkreuz und entkam so dem Schwung seiner Klaue; als der Rake ein zweites Mal nach ihm schlug, fing der Junge dessen Handgelenk und umklammerte es. „Hm…!“ machte der Junge spöttisch, dann zog er den Rake an sich heran. Er ließ ihn los, holte blitzschnell nach hinten aus und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und schlug mit seinem Hinterkopf auf den Waldboden auf. In seinem Mund schmeckte er sein eigenes Blut, ein Geschmack, den er schon seit Jahrzehnten vergessen hatte. Taumelnd stand der Rake auf und musterte sein Gegenüber. Das war kein Mensch! Kein menschliches Wesen konnte so hart zuschlagen, normalerweise reichte nicht einmal eine dieser Feuerwaffen, die die Menschen manchmal trugen, aus, um ihn zu verletzen. „Wer bist du?“ fragte er misstrauisch. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass du jemanden so etwas fragst, was?“ Der Junge lachte leise und begann sein Gegenüber zu umkreisen. Auch der Rake, der nun wusste, dass er seinen Gegner nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte, konzentrierte sich auf dessen Bewegungen. „Deinen verfluchten Namen will ich wissen!“ rief die Kreatur gereizt, worauf der Junge stehen blieb und sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Meinen… Namen…?“ Offenbar wusste er darauf keine Antwort. „Darüber habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine großen Gedanken gemacht... hmm…“ Der Junge sah ratlos aus und der Rake überlegte, ob er ihn angreifen sollte, da er sich augenscheinlich nicht auf den Kampf konzentrierte, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass das auch eine Falle sein könnte, und so entschied er sich dafür, zu warten und zu beobachten. Kurz darauf hellte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen auf. „Weißt du was? Nenn mich Something!“ Der Junge lächelte wie jemand, der glaubt, gerade auf eine tolle Idee gekommen zu sein. „Some…thing?“ wiederholte der Rake zweifelnd „Ja! Something Worse! So heiße ich!“ Der Rake wusste zwar nicht ganz, was der Junge, aber er wusste, was ein schlechter Witz war. „Was ist denn das für ein bescheuerter Name?“ fragte er, mehr fassungslos als spöttisch, worauf der Junge ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte. „Und das von jemandem, der ‚Rechen‘ heißt!“ antwortete er leicht gekränkt und sprang auf den Rake zu. Dieser hatte mit einem Angriff gerechnet und es gelang ihm, einen von Somethings Armen zu fassen zu bekommen und seine Klauen in dessen Schulter zu vergraben. Something stieß einen gedämpften Schmerzenslaut aus, dann jedoch rammte er sein Knie in den Bauch des Wesens und befreite sich anschließend von dessen Kralle, die Bestie jedoch gab nicht auf. Er ging in die Hocke und versuchte, Somethings Bein zu durchbohren, der Junge wich jedoch aus, und so gelang es dem Rake nur, eine seiner Waden zu kratzen. Something biss die Zähne zusammen und fiel auf die Knie. Siegessicher richtete der Rake sich auf, fest die Absicht verfolgend, den Schädel des Jungen zu spalten, er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser sein verletztes Bein noch benutzen konnte. Something sprang auf und versetzte seinem Gegner mit der Energie des Sprungs einen Kinnhaken. Der Rake stolperte zurück und schlug blind ins Leere, dabei verhakten sich seine Krallen in Somethings T-Shirt, wodurch es riss. Als er wieder vollkommen klar war, sah er, dass der Bauch seines Feindes voller Narben war. Der Rake konnte menschliche Schrift nicht lesen, weshalb er nicht entziffern konnte, dass einige dieser Narben den Satz ‚Die Jagd beginnt‘ bildeten, es war jedoch noch eine andere Narbe zu sehen, eine, die von einer Stichverletzung herrühren könnte. „Sieht übel aus, was?“ Ein freudloses Lächeln breitete sich über Somethings Gesicht aus. Der Rake sagte nichts, er erkannte nicht den geringsten Zusammenhang zwischen den Narben und der Situation, in der er sich befand. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wer oder was Something Worse war, geschweige denn, was er eigentlich im Sinn hatte. „Was willst du von mir?“ fragte er feindselig, und mit den Worten „Oh, alles zu seiner Zeit!“ stürmte der Junge ein weiteres Mal auf den Rake zu. Ein heftiger Schlagabtausch zwischen dem Rake und Something entbrannte. Minutenlang konzentrierten sich beide ununterbrochen darauf, zu parieren, abzublocken, zuzuschlagen und zu stechen, jeder auf eine Möglichkeit erpicht, seinen Kontrahenten zu besiegen und zu vernichten. Der Rake hatte nach dem Grund gefragt, warum Something Worse gegen ihn kämpfte, doch eigentlich interessierte er ihn nicht. Ebenso wenig interessierte ihn, woher er überhaupt von ihm wusste, geschweige denn, wie er ihn so gezielt suchen und finden konnte. Für ihn war dieser Junge mit den schwarzen Augenringen nur eine weitere Jagd… und ein weiteres Stück Beute, eine weitere Etappe auf seinem Weg. Somethings letzter Schlag in diesem Gerangel ging ins Leere, der Rake war zurückgewichen. „Zeit für das Ende, Something…“ flüsterte er unheilverkündend, während er den Namen geradezu ausspuckte, dann sprang er von seinem Gegner weg und kletterte in unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit auf den Ast einer Tanne. „Bleib hier! Verdammte Scheiße, bleib hier und kämpfe!“ schrie Something in blinder Wut, er ignorierte die Schmerzen, die ihm seine Fleischwunden und seine Schultern bereiteten, spannte seine Muskeln an, dass es weh tat, und sprang. Das war genau, was der Rake geplant hatte. Er hatte nicht oft ernsthaft kämpfen müssen, aber wenn doch, war bisher noch jeder seiner Gegner auf diesen Trick hereingefallen. Kurz bevor Something den Ast erreichte, schnitt der Rake ihn mit einem gezielten Hieb ab, dann kletterte er noch höher, sodass sein Gegner weder ihn noch den Ast fassen konnte. Something erreichte nun den höchsten Punkt seines Sprungs, und in diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der er hilflos in der Luft hing, stieß der Rake sich mit aller Kraft vom Baum ab. Er rammte Something Worse in der Luft und die beiden Gegner trafen mit hart auf dem Boden auf, wobei die Bestie dank des Sprungs mit dem Vielfachen ihres Gewichts auf ihrem Kontrahenten landete. Something schrie auf, als er auf dem Rücken landete und der Rake seine Füße in seinen Brustkorb stieß, dann spürte er, wie sich die Klingen seines Feindes um seinen Hals legten. „Ich muss dir wohl danken, ich habe lange keinen guten Kampf mehr erlebt.“ Der Rake atmete schwer, erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr der Kampf ihn angestrengt hatte. „Aber jede Jagd geht einmal zu Ende und eine neue Beute wird gesucht.“ Der Junge hatte beide Hände frei, obwohl das Wesen auf ihm saß, doch es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn, es mit den Händen zu attackieren, dennoch war er nicht ganz unvorbereitet, er tastete nach einem kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Tasche. „Die Beute wird erbarmungslos gejagt, getötet und verschlungen, eine nach der anderen.“ fuhr der Rake fort „das ist das Recht des Stärkeren, das ist der Weg des Raubtiers.“ Während der Rake sprach, holte Something den Gegenstand so unauffällig wie möglich heraus, er hoffte inständig, dass er während des Kampfes nicht beschädigt worden war, ebenso war ihm klar, dass er zerfleischt werden würde, sobald das Raubtier seine Ansprache beendet hatte. „Der Weg des Raubtiers?“ keuchte Something, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte „das gefällt mir, nur hast du dabei zwei Dinge vergessen!“ „So? Und was denn?“ fragte der Rake neugierig. „Erstens“ begann der Junge „musst du akzeptieren, dass es immer ein noch schlimmeres Raubtier gibt, und zweitens“, er lächelte, „solltest du immer damit rechnen, dass die Beute noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand hat!“ Das Wesen mit Klingenhänden lockerte den Griff um Somethings Hals etwas, es wusste zwar nicht genau, was ein Trumpf war, aber ihm war klar, was seine Beute meinte. „So? Und was ist das in deiner Hinterhand?“ fragte der Rake. „Es ist nicht, was ich habe, sondern, was du nicht hast!“ kam als Antwort, wobei Something boshaft grinste. „Und was habe ich nicht?“ war die zweite, spöttische Frage; der Rake bezweifelte stark, dass Something Worse ihm jetzt noch gefährlich werden könnte. „Eine Iris!“ schrie der Junge, und mit diesen Worten drückte er auf den Knopf des Laserpointers aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn direkt vor das rechte Auge seines Feindes. Dieser heulte vor Schmerzen auf, als der Laserstrahl seine Netzhäute versengte. Something hatte Recht gehabt: Die Augen des Rake waren gegen physische Angriffe genauso widerstandsfähig wie der Rest seines Körpers, aber sie waren extrem lichtempfindlich. Something Worse, der Junge mit den Augenringen, hatte die Schwachstelle des Rake gefunden. Die Kreatur ließ den gegnerischen Hals los und hielt sich das Auge, ihre eigenen Krallen schnitten ihr ins Fleisch, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Something stieß den Rake derweil mit aller Kraft von sich, er fühlte sich mehr als befreit, als er nicht mehr auf ihm saß. Mühevoll stand er auf, seine Rippen fühlten sich an, als wären einige von ihnen gebrochen, schwer atmend und wankend ging er nun ein paar Schritte zurück, um wenigstens außerhalb der Reichweite der schreienden Bestie zu sein. Der Rake versuchte nach rechts zu blicken, doch alles, was er sah. war seine eigene, schwarze Gesichtshälfte. Sein rechtes Auge war blind. Er spürte, wie ein weißglühender Hass in ihm aufstieg, ein Hass, wie er ihn vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte, er starrte seinen Gegner an. „Mein Auge! Das wirst du bereuen! Stirb! STIRB! STIIIIIIRRRRB!!!“ Und mit einem Schrei stürzte das Raubtier auf Something zu. Dieser richtete den Laserpointer erneut auf seinen Widersacher, um ihn nun vollends zu blenden, blind würde es einfach sein, ihn zu töten. Der Rake jedoch bemerkte dieses teuflische Ding sofort und schlug es Something, so schnell er konnte, aus der Hand. Der Junge sprang zurück, seiner wirkungsvollsten Waffe beraubt. Geschwächt durch die Verletzungen konnte er den wahllosen, blindwütigen Angriffen des Rake nur unter voller Konzentration ausweichen. Allmählich begriff er, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er wollte es nicht tun, er wusste, wie es sich anfühlen würde, und obwohl er es erst einmal getan hatte, konnte er sagen, dass er es nie wieder tun wollte. Die Alternative wäre jedoch der Tod gewesen. Erneut sprang der Rake seinen verhassten Kontrahenten zu, und erneut verfehlte er ihn. Something sprang aus seiner Reichweite. „So,“ der Junge mit den Augenringen holte tief Luft „genug gespielt!“ Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, so als würde er sich gleich übergeben. Er verkrampfte sich und stieß einen langgezogenen Schmerzensschrei aus. Seine Haut begann aufzureißen und sich zu verformen, er sah aus wie jemand, der gerade lebendig verwest. Es waren jedoch keine gewöhnlichen Wunden, denn aus ihnen entströmte Licht. Schmutziges, lilafarbenes Licht, dass die Umgebung kaum erhellte, Something schrie erneut auf, doch nach kurzer Zeit entspannte er sich und baute sich vor dem Rake, der seine Wut vergessen und diese Verwandlung entsetzt angestarrt hatte, auf. Aus allen Wunden, auch aus denen, die ihm der Rake zugefügt hatte, strömte Licht, über Somethings Körper zogen sich leuchtende Linien, die ihn wie ein Netz bedeckten. Noch grausiger war jedoch die Veränderung seines Gesichtsausdrucks. Er war gezeichnet von Wahnsinn, von Mordlust und von Grausamkeit. Der Rake wich ein paar Schritte zurück, das war definitiv kein Mensch! Er begann zu verstehen, dass dieser Name ‚Something Worse‘ kein Witz war. „Was verdammt bist du?“ fragte er erneut, diesmal mit deutlich schwächerer Stimme. „Was ich bin?“ Somethings Stimme klang kaum verändert, nur der Tonfall…es war der Tonfall eines Psychopathen. „Du hast meinen Namen für einen schlechten Witz gehalten, oder? Dachtest, ich wäre nur ein Idiot mit einem dämlichen Namen, was? Dieser Name, ‚Something Worse‘ ist kein Witz! Aber das dürfte dir mittlerweile selbst klar geworden sein, oder?“ Er ging einige Schritte auf den Rake zu, dieser sah, dass die Narben auf Somethings Bauch trotz der Lichtbahnen noch deutlich zu sehen waren. „Ich bin, was die Furchterregenden fürchten!“ fuhr der Junge fort, „ich bin die Verkörperung von etwas Schlimmerem, die Inkarnation der Steigerung!“ rief er mit immer lauter und fester werdender Stimme. Der Rake sah in Somethings Augen. In diese Augen, die Bände sprachen, diese Augen, die dem Rake sagten, dass er sterben würde, qualvoll sterben, dass es für ihn keine Chance gab zu entkommen, dass nichts seinen Tod aufhalten könne. Angst packte ihn. Jeder Gedanke an Rache für sein Auge war vergessen und er drehte sich um und floh. Auf allen Vieren rannte er, wie er noch nie gerannt war. „Du wagst es wegzurennen? Nach allem, was war? Nach allem, was du über den Weg des Raubtiers erzählt hast?“ rief Something ihm nach, doch all das war ihm egal. Er wollte nur weg, wollte fliehen, war durchdrungen von Angst und Panik und hatte nur noch das Bild dieser grausigen Augen, eingebettet im entstellten Gesicht, im Kopf. So mussten sich all seine Opfer gefühlt haben. All jene, die er auf seinem Weg erlegt hatte, tief in sich fühlte er, wie sich etwas regte, für das er das Wort ‚Gewissen‘ nicht kannte, doch das war nichts gegen die Angst und den Selbsterhaltungstrieb. >Der Rake kannte die meisten Wälder in- und auswendig, sodass er selbst in dieser Situation keine Probleme hatte, sich zurechtzufinden, doch urplötzlich stieß er gegen etwas. Gegen etwas, das normalerweise nicht an dieser Stelle stand. „Du bist zu langsam!“ rief Something Worse höhnisch und der Rake fiel auf den Rücken. Genau wie sein letztes Opfer kroch er nun rückwärts, um seinem Jäger zu entkommen. „Sag mir, Rake,“ begann Something, „hattest du jemals Todesangst?“ Nein, hatte er nicht, jedenfalls nicht bis zu diesem Moment, doch statt zu antworten schrie er seinem Jäger nur entgegen, etwas, worauf er beim ersten Mal keine Antwort bekam: „Was willst du von mir?“ Der Junge kam dem Rake näher und näher. „Was ich will?“ Ein mörderisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem durch Licht entstellten Gesicht aus. „Das ist einfach: Ich will, was dich leben lässt, die Transzendenz in dir… deine Seele!“ „Meine Seele?“ fragte der Rake zittrig, er wünschte sich von Herzen, er hätte nicht gefragt. „WAS VERFLUCHT BIST DU? SAG ES MIR ENDLICH DEUTLICH!“ schrie er in verzweifelter Panik. Sein Gegenüber lachte. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das selbst nicht so genau, aber ich weiß, was du gleich sein wirst!“ Something warf sich auf seine Beute und griff ihr an den Hals. „Mit deinem Tod wird deine Seele auf mich übergehen, sie wird mich stärken, sie alle machen mich stärker!“ Und während er das sagte, lachte er wie ein Wahnsinniger und verstärkte den Druck, den er auf den Hals des besiegten Wesens ausübte. „Nein! NEIN!“ röchelte der Rake, das Atmen wurde für ihn unmöglich und seine Kraft verließ ihn, er fühlte, wie seine Augen aus ihren Höhlen quollen. Alles, was er sah, war diese Bestie, die mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr Menschengestalt hatte. Er wünschte sich fast, er könnte sich wenigstens auch sein linkes Auge ausstechen, jetzt, da sein Weg des Raubtiers gleich sein Ende finden würde. „Leb wohl, Rake!“ hörte er Something Worse mit tiefer, herablassender Stimme sagen, und er sah noch, wie die Narben auf dem Bauch des Jungen verschwanden, bevor das Licht des Lebens endgültig aus den riesigen Augen des Rakes wich. Epilog: Infiltration In einer sternenklaren Nacht geschah ein Verbrechen, das alle Behörden, die offiziell existierten, vor ein Rätsel stellte. Professor Doktor Eugen Nadezha, Dozent für Soziologie und Ethnologie und Experte für moderne Legenden an einer Universität, deren genauer Standort hier nicht genauer bestimmt werden soll, wurde angegriffen. Er überlebte den Angriff, lag seitdem jedoch in einem tiefen Koma. Nadezha neigte dazu, bis spät in die Nacht in seinem Büro zu arbeiten, meistens war er der letzte, der die Fakultät verließ, doch in dieser Nacht verließ er sie überhaupt nicht. Er wurde gegen Mittag mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung in seinem Büro aufgefunden, nachdem seine Frau die Polizei alarmiert hatte, denn obwohl es nicht ungewöhnlich war, dass er manchmal die Nacht durcharbeitete, hinterließ er dabei stets eine Nachricht. Nach seinem Fund wurde das Büro nach etwaigen Fingerabdrücken oder DNA-Spuren durchsucht, doch es wurde nichts gefunden. Es gab nicht einmal Anzeichen für einen Kampf, abgesehen davon, dass sein Schreibtisch in zwei Hälften geteilt wurde. Auch das weckte das Unverständnis der Polizei. Es wurden keine Spuren von einer Axt oder einem anderen scharfen Gegenstand am Schreibtisch gefunden, nicht einmal die eines Totschlägers oder Ähnlichem. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre der massive Eichenholzschreibtisch mit bloßer Faust entzwei geschlagen worden. Nach mehrmaligem Durchsuchen des Büros kam man zur Erkenntnis, dass nichts gestohlen wurde, und das stimmte auch. Zumindest wurde nichts gestohlen, was offiziell existierte. Vom Täter fehlte jede Spur, denn es gab weder Hinweise noch Zeugen. Es gab keine Zeugen, denn niemand sah den Jungen mit den tiefschwarzen Augenringen Nadezhas Büro verlassen. Niemand sah, wie er nachts über den menschenleeren Campus schlenderte, ein blutbeflecktes Stück Papier in der Hand. Niemand sah, wie er das Universitätsgelände verließ und in eine Seitengasse spazierte, und wie er das Stück Papier dort auffaltete und sich seinen Inhalt einprägte. Niemand bekam mit, wie er „Das ist mein Weg des Raubtiers!“ flüsterte und das Papier mit einem diabolischen Lachen hinter sich warf. Erst am nächsten Tag fanden spielende Kinder das blutbefleckte Blatt Papier am Straßenrand. Es ängstigte sie. Es ängstigte sie so sehr, dass sie fatalerweise beschlossen, es zu verbrennen. Dieses Stück Papier war eine Landkarte, auf der verschiedene Punkte markiert waren. Quer über die Karte war etwas gezeichnet worden. Es war die Zeichnung von einem Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug. Dieser Mann hatte kein Gesicht, und aus seinem Rücken ragten vier schwarz ausgemalte Tentakel. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:The Rake